


Got What I've Got

by Ironspiidey



Series: Works based on Songs. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off a song, End Game? What Endgame?, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sappy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironspiidey/pseuds/Ironspiidey
Summary: Peter worries Tony isn’t always content, which leads to Tony explaining how deep his feelings run.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (mentioned), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Works based on Songs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787563
Kudos: 28





	Got What I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble of a thing that popped in my head after listening to Got What I Got by Jason Aldean.

“What’s up Petey?” the younger man had been practically silent for the passed hour which was extremely odd.

“Hmm sorry what?” Peter looked at his boyfriend.

“ You disappeared there for a minute baby, what’s up?”

Peter swallowed “Do you ever do miss being alone?”

Tony tilted his head “God no, why would I? “

“Do you think I’m where you belong?”

Tony quickly walks over to the side of the lab where Peter had been standing, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man “I’ve got all I need and want right here.”

Peter sniffed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist “I’m the only one here.”

“Exactly. I love you endlessly Peter Parker. The old me belongs to the past. There is zero need to want anything else when I’ve got what I got right now in my arms.”

Peter pulled back and looks Tony in the eyes. “But.”

Tony quickly cut him off. “You and I both know this relationship we have is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You must know that Baby, you’re the love of my life and before you I was a shell of the man I am now. You might think in that lovely brain of yours that I miss the days of being a playboy but how could I when the first time I felt fully whole and frankly happy with ever fibre of my being was when I held you in my arms the first time post dusting?”

Peter kisses him hard, trying to show Tony all his emotions in that one kiss. “Tones…”

“I’m serious Peter.”

After a minute of Peter trying to get his emotions under control. “Since the snap?”

Tony nodded. “I’ve always loved you I just wasn’t aware of it until I lost you. Hell even Pepper knew it. When they came to me about time travel I had to save you. I knew there was a chance I could bring you back so I did.”

Peter pulled back looking concerned. “Wait. You used time travel to bring me back?”

Tony nodded. They never really talked about just how Peter and the others were brought back. It was too painful at first, everyone was just happy to have them back and then it never came up. At least not for Tony or Peter 

“That means. You could have lost Morgan!!”

Tony nodded. “But I still did it baby.”

“How? She’s your daughter Tony! What about Pepper?”

Tony could tell Peter was starting to head into hysterics so he quickly wrapped his arms around the younger man again, rubbing one hand up and down his back, the other leading Peter’s forehead against his own.

“At first I refused, thinking I’d lost you and that meant there was no reason to go back. The world was save again I wasn’t going to make new threats for my family. Later on that night I doing the dishes and some suds went on that photo we did for your internship-“ 

“The one with the certificate upside down?” Peter smiled fondly

“Yeah that’s the one. I saw that photo and it hit me. If we could time travel to mess with the time line we could mess it with enough so we could bring you back.”

“Oh.”

“Of course going that far back, meant before Morgan was born. Which meant altering the timeline could alter the future we all experienced including her birth. After talking to Pepper and hearing her look at me and say she never had me fully and seeing how important this is to me even though I love my daughter. She told me she didn’t know how to say no. She watched me mourn you and knew that somehow everything would be okay.”

Tony swallowed. They never really spoke about the days after the dusting or the days between them and defeat of Thanos the last time. “So believe me when I say your all I’ve ever wanted, I fought tooth and nail for you Petey pie. I have zero reason to ruin or lose that.”

Peter just hugged him tightly. “I love you so much Tony”

“I love you too Petey. Forever.”


End file.
